Who am I?
by MutantGirl95
Summary: Who am I? Where am I, and how did I get here?
1. Who am I?

**?Prov: **

"I wake up in a strange alley, and see a green...um...thing?"  
Me: Ahhhhh!  
Green thing: Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!  
"I calm down, but only a little."  
Green thing: Who are you Screamer?  
Me: The better question is, who are you?!  
Green thing: I'm Raphael, but my friends call me Raph. Now who are you?  
"I sigh."  
Me: My name is...  
"I stop, what is my name anyway? I start to panic."  
Me: *starts to cry* I don't remember!  
Raph: WHAT!  
Me: I...my initials are J.T...I think...OW!  
Raph: What! What happened?  
Me: My head hurts.  
Raph: I think I better take you to my place.  
Me: ...ok...  
"I say very quietly."  
TBC


	2. Check-up and Questions

*Sorry the first chapter was so short. I will work on that in the future.*

**Raph's Prov:**

"I carried J.T. all the way to the sewers, she cried the whole way."

**J.T.:** Are we there yet?

**Raph:** Almost.

**J.T.:** *cries softly*

"Finally we made it."

**Mikey:** Who's this Raph?

**J.T.:** *starts crying again*

**Raph:** Now look what you did Mikey!

"I went to go find Donnie."

**Mikey:** O_o...What did I say?

**Raph:** Donnie, you here?

**Donnie:** *He answers without looking up* Yes, but I'm busy right now. Could you come back later?

**Raph:** No, this is more important than your experiments.

**Donnie:** *looks up* Oh, yes this is more important.

**Donnie's Prov:**

"Raph barged into my lab, but I didn't bother to look up because I was to busy with one of my inventions.

I ignored him for a while then he said that whatever he had to say was more important than what I was working on. "

**Donnie:** Oh, yes this is more important.

**Raph:** Told you. I need you to check her over (whispers) I think she hit her head hard she doesn't remember anything not even her name.

**Donnie:** That can't be good.

"I checked her for any serious injuries."

**Donnie:** Other than some scrapes and bruises, the only thing I see that would cause her to have amnesia is a large bump on her head.

**Raph:** J.T., do you remember anything else?

**J.T.:** Well, I'm 14 years old, I remember my initials, um….

**Raph:** I guess that you also don't remember where you live?

**J.T.:** Oh, I remember that, I don't have a place to live.

**? :** Then I guess you do now.

TBC


	3. Flashback-a memory

_*Yay! We are finally at part 3!*_

_ *This ~ __means that somebody is having a flashback.*_

**J.T.'s Prov:**

"I look up and see a-"

**J.T.:** GIANT RAT!

**Splinter:** Do not be frightened.

**Raph and Donnie:** *bowing low* Hia Sensei.

**J.T.:** (whispers) Sensei? What's a sensei?

**Raph:** (whispers) our father.

**J.T.:** Oh, hi.

"I smile weakly, stand up and bow."

**J.T.:** Thank you for letting me stay here. I-

**Mikey:** Ahhhhh! Get away from me!

**?(1):** *Growl* Ruff, ruff!

**?(2):** Aroo, aroo!*Growl*

**Splinter:** What is going on out here!?

"I run out of the lab and stop short, staring at the animals chasing Mikey."

_~I see a boy leave a box next to a store. The box reads, Free Puppies. Deciding to watch and see what happens, I sit down. I see people stop and look at the box; many of the people pick up puppies. They are so cute! One by one, the puppies are chosen until there are only two left. I look around there is no one left to take the last two, so I walk up to the box. I pick up the box, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." ~_

**J.T.:** Wishbone, Skye, these are our new friends not chew toys!

**Wishbone and Skye:** Ruff, ruff!

"While the pups run over to me, Mikey gives me a funny look."

**Mikey:** What are they, and why were they using me as a chew toy!?

**J.T.:** Sorry, they get carried away sometimes. This is Wishbone, *I point to the boy* and this is Skye*I point to the girl*. They're my puppies, although they look a lot different from when I last saw them.

*Leo walks in*

**Leo:** Who looks different?

**Mikey:** J.T.'s dogs.

**Wishbone:** I. Am. Wishbone.

**Skye:** My name Skye.*starts to pant*

**Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Raph:** They can talk!?

"My mouth dropped open. I was surprised too."

**J.T.:** This is new for me too. They couldn't talk before.

*A girl turtle walks in*

**? :** Awww! They are so cute!

**J.T.:** Who are you?

**? :** I'm Leo's twin sister, Alivia, but you can call me Liv.

**J.T.:** Hi, nice to meet you Liv. I'm J.T.

**Wishbone:** Ruff!

**Skye:** Arf!

**J.T.:** Oh, and these two are Wishbone and Skye.

**Liv:** *giggles* Nice to meet you.

TBC


	4. A Ruff Day

*****Here's part 4, Yay!*

**Wishbone's**** Prov:**

"I look around; the only things that smell familiar are Skye and Human girl. I have no idea where we are, but I know I will keep Human girl and Skye safe. This time. "

_~We were running, running so much fun! But when I look at Human girl, she looks scared. Skye look scared too. Why they scared, running fun? I look back, see why they scared. Men chase us. Men smell bad. I will make bad smell men go away. I turn around._

**_Wishbone:_**_ GROWL!_

**_Bad men:_**_ Oh look! Someone wants to be the brave hero. *They laugh*_

**_J.T.:_**_ Wishbone! No, come back!_

**_Skye:_**_ Aroo! Arooo! _

_"I turn around, and bad men grab me!"_

**_Wishbone:_**_ Ruff!? Ruff!_

**_J.T.:_**_ WISHBONE!_

**_Skye:_**_ AROOOO! *runs and jumps on the man who grabbed Wishbone* CHOMP!_

**_Bad man:_**_ YEOW!_

_"Other bad man runs after Human girl. Human girl not want to leave us but has to save self. She run around corner and I see her no more." _

**_J.T.:_**_ *whispers so only the puppies can hear* I will come back for you. _

_"Long time later, me and Skye find puddle. Puddle looks pretty. Want to play in puddle, so we play in it." ~_

**Mikey:** Hey guys, you want to know what I think.

**Raph:** When do ya ever think?

"Mikey scowls. "

**Mikey:** I think, for those of you who care, that they found some mutagen.

**Wishbone: **We find pretty, green puddle.

**Skye:** Yes, pretty, green puddle fun to play in!

**J.T.:** Mutagen, green puddle?

**Raph:** *face palms* I can't believe Mikey was actually right 'bout somethin!

**Mikey:** BUYAKASHA!

**J.T.:** What, what was he right about?

**Alivia:** J.T., your puppies came in contact with some mutagen,

**Donnie:** and mutated.

**J.T.:** What!?

TBC


	5. What now?

*So here's part 5! Sorry it took so long I was busy with school work and catching up on missed sleep. Things just got crazy in J.T.'s life and they're about to get even more crazy!*

**Mikey's Prov:**

"So I was right about the pups. Donnie thinks that Wishbone is about 4 and Skye is about 3. So now we have kids running around. Wishbone is a tan and white fluffy puppy with deep chocolate brown eyes. He loves to play with J.T., Skye and of course yours truly. Skye is a black and white puppy with crescent moon markings, and ice blue eyes. She loves to play as much as her bro, but she also loves to snuggle, especially with Leo. Both have gotten better with their talking. J.T. doesn't remember any more than she did before. Master Splinter decided to train J.T., Wishbone, and Skye with the rest of us."

**Master Splinter:** Again!

**Wishbone:** Do we have to? My paws hurt.

**Skye:** Mine to. I'm tired.

**J.T.:** Come on pups, you can do it.

**Wishbone and Skye:** ok….

"After training for 2 hours, we took a break."

**Mikey:** PIZZA!

**J.T.:** *giggles* is that all you think about?

**Mikey:** No, I also think about video games, and…

**J.T.:** You can't think of anything else, can you? *giggle*

**Mikey:** *chuckles awkwardly* I guess you're right.

**J.T.:** Don't feel bad, Most of the time I can only think about drawing.

**Mikey:** I didn't know you liked to draw.

**J.T.:** Yes, I love to draw.

**Mikey:** You any good at it?

**J.T.:** I don't know. I guess so.

**Mikey:** Can I see some of your drawings?

**J.T.:** Sure!

"J.T. showed me some of her drawings, and they were really good! She also told me how she likes to sing. "

**Mikey:** They're pictures of us!

**J.T.'s Prov:**

**Mikey:** These are great!

**J.T.:** You really think so?

**Mikey:** Yes, they're awesome! Why haven't you shown these to me before?

**J.T.:** I didn't think you would like them. I only started drawing recently at least I think it was only recently.

**Mikey:** well, either way, you are really good.

**J.T.:** Thanks. *blushes*

"I didn't know they would like my drawings so much. They looked at them for a long time, commenting the whole time."

**Leo:** These are amazing!

**Donnie:** I've never seen anything like them.

**Raph:** Wow….

**Liv:** I love the one you did of Donnie, it looks just like him!

**Master Splinter:** These drawings are very beautiful, excellent work.

**J.T.:** Thank you. *blushes* I never thought much about my art. I always thought myself as not talented, always, invisible. *starts to become invisible*

**Liv: **!

**Leo:** Um, J.T. …..

**J.T.:** What?

**Donnie:** Fascinating.

"Mikey looked around. He looked scared and confused and Raph just stared at me with his mouth hanging open."

**Master Splinter:** Young one, don't be alarmed, but you are, um, how shall I put this, turning invisible.

**J.T.:** WHAT!?

"I look down at myself, or atleast where I'm suppost to be."

TBC


	6. What now? (part 2)

**Leo's Prov:**

"I've never seen anything like this happen before. It's like J.T. was there one minute, and the next she had disappeared, but she was still there!"

**Mikey:** J.T., where are you?

**J.T.:** Right in front of you.

**Mikey:** Aaaaaaahhhhh!

**J.T.:** Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you.

**Mikey:** It's ok.

**Raph:** How did this happen?

**J.T.:** Beats me, all I did was think about how I sometimes feel invisible.

**Liv:** What if you thought about being visible?

**J.T.:** What do you mean?

**Donnie:** I think she means that maybe your thoughts triggered this unexplainable phenomenon.

**Raph: **Hey Brainiac, why don't you run that by us again, IN ENGLISH!

**Donnie:** *sighs* I mean maybe J.T. thinking about being invisible made her become invisible.

**Liv:** And if that were the case, than maybe thinking about being visible will have the opposite effect.

**Mikey and Raph:** Oh.

**J.T.:** Well, it's worth a shot.

"J.T. closed her eyes and concentrated, er; at least that's what she told us she did. "

**Leo**: Hey, I think it's working!

"As we watched, J.T. appeared right in front of us. Everyone was happy to see that it had worked, but Master Splinter was curious about J.T.'s new found "powers". "

**Master Splinter:** J.T., I would like to see what you can and cannot do, test your limits. I am sure Donatello will assist you.

**Donnie:** Of course!

**J.T.:** Well, ok but can we start them tomorrow? I am tired from training and concentrating on making myself visible.

**Master Splinter:** Of course, you have had a long day young one.

**J.T.:** Thank you Sensei.

"After that we all went to bed. J.T. was asleep before her head even hit the pillow."

TBC

*So, what do you think? Let me know by typing your thought in that box down there.*


	7. The Tests Begin

**Donnie's Prov:**

"J.T. and I started the tests this morning after breakfast. Wishbone and Skye wanted to follow, but I thought it would be best if they didn't know about J.T.'s 'powers' just yet. So, Mikey kept them busy while J.T. and I snuck off to my lab. J.T. had fun trying to turn invisible and back again. We did a few other tests to see if she could do anything else."

**Donnie:** How 'bout you try thinking about something else, like a person or an animal?

**J.T.:** Ok. Hmm, *closes eyes*

"I watched as right before my eyes, J.T. started to change form. Within a minute, she had feathers, a beak, wings, and a luminous white face."

**Donnie:** Wow…

**J.T.:** Screech? : "Wait half a moment, _screech_? What had I become?"

**Donnie:** This is amazing!

**Raph:** What's amazing? Wait, where's J.T., I thought you two war doin' some tests?

**Donnie:** We are, J.T. is that very lovely Barn owl over there.

**J.T.:** Screech? Screech. : "_Wait, Barn owl? Oh, right I was thinking about barn owls right before I changed."_

**Raph:** Let me get this straight Donnie, you're tellin' me that this bird is J.T.?

**Donnie:** Yup, that's exactly what I'm saying.

**Raph:** Can she change back?

"I looked at J.T., she nodded her head, closed her eyes and changed back right before our eyes."

**Raph:** Awesome!

TBC


	8. Note from MutantGirl

Hello to all my readers! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I kinda hit a writer's road block. ^^; I will start posting again soon, but I will also change my chapters from scrip form so it feels more like a story instead of a play. I also will be leaving on vacation the first week in July, so I will not be able to post during that time. Sorry to make you all wait so long.

MutantGirl95


End file.
